


Save Me

by Alyriia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyriia/pseuds/Alyriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell is tired of the abuse he is going through and decides to end it. But someone catches him as he tries. Will love blossom or is Grell too hurt to let someone else in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot. I may write more if people like it. I just want to say that I am not giving up on Tourniquet I just have severe writers block. This idea came to me at 2 A.M. and I had to post it.

Grell jumped across the rooftops of London, his back burning, feeling rather depressed. He had finally gotten his William, his one true love, but everything was not as good as it should be. As it turned out, William was not a very nice person, at all. He was rather cruel, actually. Grell thought back to last night, their one year anniversary.

 

 

_Grell stood outside the apartment he shared with William, feeling dread pool in his stomach for no apparent reason. William wasn't do home for another two hours, and Grell only had ONE new cut on him, as opposed to several. Surely his William would be happy with him, he had been trying to get Grell to stop cutting for a while after all, not realizing he was the cause. With a sigh, Grell unlocked the door._

_Grell walked into the flat, kicking his shoes at the door and hanging his coat up on the coat rack. Despite general belief, Grell was not a messy person . Walking into his bedroom, Grell stopped short at what he saw. Sitting on their bed, looking furious, was William._

_"W-William. I-I didn't expect you home! W-What is the matter?"_

_" Where the hell have you been?" asked William, in a deadly quiet voice._

_" I-I've been at w-work, Will," Grell replied with wide eyes._

_"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME WILL!" William suddenly screamed, scaring the shit out of Grell_

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry, William. I f-forgot." stuttered Grell_

_"Like hell you forgot, Grell! I don't even know why the fuck I put up with you! You’re just a worthless piece of shit!" William yelled, getting in Grell's face._

_“I-I'm s-sorry William! I didn't m-mean it! I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry!" Grell practically sobbed_

_"I don't give a shit if you’re sorry, Grell. You still did it." William's voice was calm once again, which scared Grell more than the yelling._

_"P-please William, it w-won't happen again! I'll behave, I'll do anything! Just p-p-please don't hurt me!" Grell begged._

_William seemed to ignore him and stalked forward. Stopping in front of Grell, William just looked at him for a second. Out of nowhere, William's hand shot out faster than a bullet and grabbed Grell by the hair, throwing him to the ground_

_"You need to learn respect, Sutcliff." William ground out between clenched teeth._

_William punched Grell in the face hard, hitting his cheekbone, just below his eye. Grell curled in onto a ball to protect himself from the blows raining down on him. William seemed to have no mercy in him tonight, the beating was much more fierce than normal. William kept hitting and kicking wherever he could reach, snapping Grell's arm with one stomp. Grell knew better than to scream at this point, but he couldn't stop the tears running down his bruised cheeks. William finally stopped using him as a punching bag and spoke._

_" You have been very bad, Grell. I don't think that was enough punishment for a freak like you. Take your shirt off!" William barked_

_Grell complied with shaking hands, the bones in his broken wrist grinding together painfully, he knew what was coming. William disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a 'cat 'o nine tails' whip in his hand. Grell's breathing picked up in preparation of the pain. The whip cracked against Grell's bare back, and finally Grell screamed._

 

 

William had whipped him a total of thirteen times last night. Grell had finally had enough abuse, he was tired of all of it. He was going to end it all. Very soon. In fact, he was on his way to do it now. He was going to go where no one would accidentally stumble across him while he was bleeding out. Grell finally reached his destination, the roof of a very tall abandoned building. Grell settled himself in the ledge, feet hanging over the edge. He was scared and excited at the same time. He was actually going to die. Nothing could make him happier at the moment. Grell got up from the edge of the roof and lay down in the middle. He pulled a dagger and held to his throat. He started pushing, hard. The knife had just broken the skin, a small stream of blood running down Grell's neck, when a shocked voice startled him, causing him to drop the knife.

 

"What on _earth_ are you doing?!" the voice rang out clearly in the silent night.

 

"U-Undertaker?!" Grell was shocked to see the legendary reaper, and it showed in his voice. "W-what are you doing here?" Grell stuttered.

 

"I smelled blood and I was curious," Undertaker replied, his usual grin nowhere to be seen. "The better question, m'dear, is what the hell you think you are doing!"

 

Undertaker stalked over to Grell with every intention of taking the knife away. Undertaker stopped short, his eyes widening as Grell flinched violently when he reached out to take the dagger, as if expecting to get hit.

 

"Grell? What's wrong, m'dear?" Undertaker questioned softly. "I'm not going to hit you, Cherie. I'm just taking the dagger away," Undertaker said, still in a soft voice. He recognized the signs of abuse when he saw them, especially with the bruises now visible on Grell's face. He only wondered who was abusing the poor thing. He had seen Grell at work, saw the passion in him. He was actually quite taken with the tempestuous creature. He loved how the redhead was never afraid to be himself. The only question was who Grell was letting abuse him.

 

Grell looked up into Undertaker's kind, caring eyes and started to cry. He just couldn't handle it anymore, the emotions and feelings he had been forced to suppress over the past year pouring out of him in a wave of tears. Undertaker immediately scooped Grell up in his arms and ran to his shop. Dropping down from his roof, Undertaker landed gracefully at the door to his funeral home. He walked inside and placed Grell gently on a coffin. He walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers to grab a roll of gauze. Walking back over to Grell, Undertaker gently lifted Grell's chin and wrapped the somewhat jagged cut across Grell's throat with gauze

 

"Grell, darling, who is hurting you?" Undertaker asked quietly.

 

"N-nobody is hurting me! Where d-did you hear t-that?" Grell said, a little too quickly.

 

"Grell, please don't lie to me. I just want to help you." Undertaker said softly.

 

"Why?! Why do you want to help me!? Why the hell do you care?!" Grell was so confused. Why was this legendary Shinigami helping him. Nobody cared about him! No one ever would.

 

"Because, Grell, I-I-I love you." Undertaker finally managed to stutter out.

 

Grell was in shock. Undertaker loved him? How is this possible? No one loved him. Not sure how to react, Grell stared up at Undertaker, only to realize that Undertaker had pushed his bangs aside and was staring him in the eye. Grell was stunned, the look in Undertaker's gorgeous emerald eyes was one of pure love and honesty. Undertaker truly meant what he said. Not knowing what else to do, Grell leaned up and smashed his lips against Undertaker's. Undertaker kissed back hard and it soon turned into a battle. Grell fought back against the dominance that was Undertaker before submitting with a throaty moan. They broke apart, gasping for air.

 

"Please Grell. Let me help you!" Undertaker whispered against Grell's lips.

 

"I-I-it was W-William. I don't know why he hates me so much. We've been together for a year and he was like this since the beginning. P-please save m-me!" Grell whimpered.

 

"I will always protect you, darling. I promise!" Undertaker swore.

 

William was going to pay for what he did to Grell if it was the last thing Undertaker did. Nobody was going to touch Grell now that he belonged to him. He was always going to keep Grell safe.

 

Always safe.


End file.
